1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Cardan shaft bearing in which the outer ring of an antifriction bearing and a retainer ring are connected together by a rubber ring which is vulcanized in place. In the Cardan shaft bearing of the present invention, the outer ring and the retainer ring rest with radial elasticity against each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Cardan shaft bearing is shown in British Patent 2 068 477. In the device shown in that patent, the outer ring of a rubber bearing and a retainer ring which forms a part of a bearing block are connected together by a rubber ring which is vulcanized between them. The rubber ring is block-shaped and is provided on both sides, in an axial direction, with groove-shaped recesses which extend around the circumference. The radial yieldability of this type of bearing is insufficient for many situations due to the block-shaped configuration of the rubber ring. Furthermore, the securement of the rubber ring on the radially adjoining rings is not conducive to long life, particularly if the shaft to be supported has some wobbling movement. The tensile and shear stresses occurring in the region of the holding surfaces can lead to premature failure of the bearing in such a situation.